


The Curse of the Forgotten Tomb

by Spiegatrix_Lestrange



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of Archeological Mumbo-Jumbo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ancient Egypt, Archeologist Rey, Ben and Kylo are two different characters, Creepy Partially Accurate Ancient Egyptian Stuff, Cursed Mummy Kylo, Curses, F/M, Ghost Smut, Han Solo aka Indiana Ford, Kylo the friendly neighborhood ghost, Later Ghost Kylo, Nerdy Rey, Oral Sex, Reincarnation, Reyloben, Ritual Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Threesome - F/M/M, Weird shit coming soon, cursed soul split in two, except that he's not friendly at all, oddly specific curses, the Force is a Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/pseuds/Spiegatrix_Lestrange
Summary: Rey falls, not so accidentally, into an ancient, untouched burial chamber during an archeology project in Egypt. All the hints lead to the fact that the owner of the chamber had been cursed. It might be the most important discovery in Rey's career, but the consequence of disturbing a dead man's slumber will haunt her for a pretty long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/gifts).



> -My prompt was:
> 
> Rey is an archeology student that falls into an unknown grave during one of her digs. She pockets a mysterious trinket off of the sarcophagus and a wave of bad luck befalls her. She later meets the angry spirit of Kylo, whose grave she had disturbed. He's a right asshole and continues to taunt her until things change between them. She tries to find a way to return him to his peaceful slumber, but what if he no longer wants to? smut is up to the writer.
> 
> Even though I made a very small change that will help me further in the narration, I hope, dear Gopherbroke, that you will forgive me for butchering your adorable idea with my weird obsession for Ancient Egypt and my silly writing XD
> 
> I'm going to use different languages, so just to be clear:
> 
> English will be written like this 
> 
>  
> 
> _ancient Egyptian will be written like this_
> 
>  
> 
> **ancient Greek will be written like this**

Despite being born in a cold, rainy village of southern England for some reason Rey felt particularly at ease under the warm, dry sun of the Egyptian desert, like she was exactly where she was supposed to be. 

 

She didn’t even care that she was merely an assistant like the majority of her team. It also didn’t bother her that her name would probably end up on the bottom of the page in the archeology journal. She was sure it would be written in very small print after a hundred other nobodies, not even the insiders would have bothered to read.

 

This was her dream. It had been her dream since she was a kid digging holes in the yard of her first foster home. She had been firmly convinced if she dug deep enough, she would have surely discovered the traces of some long-lost civilization. 

 

After almost fifteen years digging was still her favorite part. It was her greatest advantage over her colleagues, who were not particularly eager to get their hands dirty in the desert.

 

It may have also been one of the reasons why Professor Solo, head of the expedition and her Experimental Archeology teacher, had shamelessly selected her as his pupil. This and the fact that her photographic memory helped her memorize almost two hundred hieroglyphs before she turned twenty.

 

The team was finishing up on cleaning their last findings of the day when Rey exited the tent. 

 

Professor Solo had shooed her away for the rest of the day, suggesting that, unless there was a bar with cold beer hidden in the sand beneath their feet, her digging for the day was over.    
  
Rey didn’t feel as though she needed a break, but she had noticed that sometimes her Professor seemed slightly worried by her excess of focus.

 

She was heading to one of the trucks to grab her backpack and check her phone when something moved at the edge of her vision. Instantly, she froze. It was usually unpleasant to come across wildlife in the desert. Snakes, scorpions and other venomous animals could have been a thrilling encounter but as Rey slowly turned around, she saw something quite unexpected.

 

The elegant, small figure of a sand cat sat before her, pale green eyes fixed on Rey and curious large ears moving slightly in the light of dusk.

 

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise, and she barely contained the smile on her lips at the sight. 

 

Sand cats weren’t common in this region, and as they were a nocturnal predator, it was indeed a rare opportunity to see one out in the sunlight. 

 

As she remained as still as possible the cat moved towards her, appearing disturbingly tranquil and not at all intimidated by her presence. 

 

The tiny furry creature walked by her, taking its time to softly brush against her legs, which was unprecedented, to say the least. Since when were wild cats friendly with humans? 

 

Rey kept herself froze in place, afraid of scaring the sand-colored beast, but as it passed by her its paws suddenly stopped in its tracks. 

 

The cat gave Rey an intent look. After a second his small mouth opened in a soft  _ meow. _

 

The girl raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

 

“Did you just meow at me?” she asked, incredulously, barely holding back a grin.

 

“Meow.”

 

_ Again?  _ She took a deep breath, shaking her head. She was talking to a wild sand cat in the middle of the desert. Maybe Professor Solo was right. Maybe she did need a break.

 

The cat continued to stare at her and didn’t look like it had any intention of stopping.

 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. Bebee wouldn’t be pleased if I brought home another kitty,” she joked. It was true. Her large, orange tabby cat wouldn’t have been pleased with all to have a new brother, but that didn’t explain why she was still talking to a feral cat.

 

The native Egyptian didn’t seem impressed by her statement and started walking again, almost as if he was ignoring her.

 

“Okay then, have a nice day, I guess.” The woman concluded asking herself right after what the hell was wrong with her.

 

She was about to turn her heels when…

 

“Meow!”    
  
A few steps away the cat was staring at her again, and it almost seemed… annoyed? Could a cat be annoyed?

 

This was ridiculous. She was going totally insane.    
  
The animal took another few steps, then he turned its furry head toward her, and meowed again louder this time. 

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Rey found herself asking. 

 

“Meow!”   
  
Without a word, she moved a couple of steps forward. Rey stopped, only a few inches away from the cat, and it took his time to brush against her ankles again before walking away once more. 

 

Though her actions were insane, and probably looked totally ridiculous to anyone who may have seen her, her curiosity prompted her to go forward. The tiny beast kept a steady pace, only a couple of steps ahead of her.    
  
Rey halted a couple of times to prove her point. Every single time the cat turned to glance back at her, meowing a brief reprimand before resuming its journey, beckoning her to come along.

 

For a brief moment, Rey thought of her friend Finn, down at the university zoology department. He would have sold his soul to see this.

 

The woman followed the cat in silence for a while, her boots slightly sinking in the sand while the elegant paws of the small creature barely scratched the smooth surface.

 

When the animal finally stopped Rey realized that she could barely see the camp in the distance. That fact made her slightly anxious. The night was about to fall, and soon walking back would become a problem.

 

“Okay, now what?” she found herself asking, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, giving the cat a perplexed look.

 

The beast gave her the usual unimpressed expression.

 

“Meow!” it repeated, remaining in its spot only a few steps away.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak cat, can you please-” Her ironic tone was stopped abruptly by a sudden shift under her feet. 

 

Before Rey knew what was happening she was falling. With a loud thud, she landed on her rear, surrounded by stone and sand. She had landed on something hard and cold not too far below.

 

The impact stole the air from her lungs, sending pain spiking through her spine as a loud groan escaped her mouth. 

 

When her vision came into focus again she saw a hole above her in what appeared to be the space’s ceiling. It was roughly ten feet above her, sand still dripping down from the opening onto her face. 

 

It took Rey a moment to understand that, somehow, she was fine. Her back was aching but her limbs seemed to move normally. She had suffered no fractures or major injuries, only a few scratches and a not particularly deep cut on her forearm. She found herself sighing in relief, but as she did a dense cloud of hot breath formed in front of her mouth and she realized how cold the space she found herself in was.

 

Coming to think of it… where was she?

 

Her hands ran to the pockets of her cargo shorts, desperately looking for her flashlight. She exhaled in relief as soon as she found it. 

 

As the woman turned it on, what looked like a small chamber with black walls came into view. 

 

No inscriptions, no wall paintings, not a single hieroglyph, only a brick wall covered in unusual black paint and… 

 

Her hand landed on the hard, cold surface beneath her, almost casually touching something that felt like carvings under her fingertips. 

 

As she maneuvered around to take a better look she recognized what it was. A sarcophagus. 

 

A black alabaster sarcophagus, bigger than any other she had ever seen. 

 

Her heart was already pounding in her chest as she jumped down, her hands caressing slightly the carved surface. 

 

The hieroglyphs were probably of the Ptolemaic period considering the lines, but… something was wrong. The burial chamber was empty, no offerings to comfort the departed in the afterlife, no sign of effraction by grave robbers, no… name.

 

Where the name of the dead was supposed to be carved in the stone of the sarcophagus only scratches were left.    
  
That wasn’t totally unprecedented. There were a few documented cases of individuals being buried and then forced into oblivion, their names erased for no one to remember. It usually happened to nobles who had committed something terrible: treason, plotting against the pharaoh, desecrating sacred ground.

 

As her eyes scrolled the carvings her theory was confirmed. 

 

A pretty long, complex text was carved in the stone, it was... Rey’s eyes widen in surprise, a beaming smile appearing on her dusty face. This was huge, a curse! Gosh, there were so few untouched finding like this! 

 

She clenched her hand around her flashlight, eyes eagerly scrolling the hieroglyphs.

 

_ May you, infamous creature, never found peace _

_ by the power of Seth, I curse you. _

_ May your heart be split in two _

_ your spirit broken, your eternity chained to my will. _

_ while centuries will come and go your essence will never know slumber _

_ the womb of the Mother will be of no comfort _

_ dragging you in an incomplete rebirth _

_ the gods will be oblivious of your name _

_ and what’s left of your pain and misery _

_ will be forced to roam unseen and forgotten in the land of the living _

_ to remind you of your sins while no one else remembers _

 

“Holy shit.” Rey found herself breathing heavily. This was even better than she could have imagined.

 

She barely noticed the blood dripping from the wound on her arm, the red beads landing against the black stone. Rey was definitely too excited to notice how the small drops almost seemed to be absorbed from the stone, disappearing in seconds beneath the black alabaster.

 

Her hand ran to her belt, grabbing her walkie-talkie instantly.

 

“Professor Solo?” she called, excitement evident in her voice “Professor Solo, are you there?”

 

After a few seconds and a slight sound of interference, the gruff voice of her teacher answered.

 

“Hey kid, where are you?” he sounded annoyed “We’ve been waiting for you. The guys want to go back to the hotel.”   
  
“Professor, I’ve fallen into a hole. It's half a mile away from the camp, south south-west.”   
  
“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, yes! Listen!” probably he could hear her huge smile “I ended up in a burial chamber. I’ve found something you should see.”

 

***   
  
Four weeks and a complex arrangement with the Egyptian authorities later the mysterious huge sarcophagus was traveling to England with Professor Solo and his crew for further examinations. 

 

The group was welcomed by an extremely excited department of Egyptian Archeology and a quite smug Deputy Director ready to shake hands with everybody.

 

To be fair, Rey wasn’t exactly at her best. For some reason, the last four weeks have been quite hard for her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept without nightmares.

 

A headache was now a constant companion for her and for some reason the cut on her forearm was taking an unusually long time to heal, but who cared? Her nameless sarcophagus was finally home, and there was a lot of exciting work to do.

 

***   
  
When, the next morning, the team finally opened the sarcophagus in the clean room, the excitement swiftly shifted into astonished surprise.

 

There were no minor sacrophagi between the body and the stone one, no death mask, no amulets. Only meters and meters of completely black bandages covering the biggest mummified body their department and probably the whole archeological community had ever seen.

 

“This is unprecedented,” Rose Tico, the anatomopathologist of the department commented. Her eyes were wide as the mummy finally entered her lab, escorted by an extremely careful team that included Rey and Professor Solo. “The body is at least a foot taller than the average Egyptian male during the Ptolemaic dynasty,”  
  
  
“Well,” Professor Solo shrugged offering her his usual smug smile, “our Raymond here must have been a big guy.”  
  
  
“Raymond?” Rose asked.

 

Rey, beside the professor, barely held back an amused snort.

 

“Rey found him,” the man explained almost casually, “so until we find out who he is, he’s Raymond.”

 

“Fair enough,” the anatomopathologist admitted in a brief nod. “Any suggestion about his bandages? They’re black for a reason or Raymond was just a fan of the Cure?”

 

“Bandages had a clear ritual function. Usually, chants and prayers were inscribed on the fabric to help the departed in the afterlife,” Rey suggested, her eyes stuck on the mummy “Maybe someone wanted to make sure that no one would have written their blessing in there. This way Raymond would have been even more lost. It would match with the inscription on the sarcophagus. What do you think, Professor?”   
  
“Your theory might be a little wild, kid, but why not?” Solo acknowledged, shrugging his shoulders “A CAT scan will surely help us to  find out more.”

 

Rey found herself shivering, for some reason. All of a sudden, after four weeks, the cut on her forearm was aching again, enough to make her want to scratch it. 

 

The sensation was weirdly intense, but despite it, she couldn’t look away from the mummy on the examination table. 

 

Even if it was barely a bundle of black bandages for now she couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that, more than two millennia ago, her incredibly lucky finding has been a man, a living, breathing human being, someone with loved ones, aspirations, dreams, a home, even a favorite food. 

 

Someone who has been cursed for eternity, the comfort of being remembered by his family taken away from him. 

 

For some reason such a thought made her incredibly sad.

 

***   
  
Rey’s night had become a never-ending stream of nightmares, startled awakenings, headache, and thirst. When she finally woke up, not feeling rested at all, she could hear distinctively the soft sound of Bebee purring at the end of the bed.

 

There must have been something wrong with the heating system, the girl considered, still half asleep, snuggling into the covers. The room was unpleasantly cold, even for fall in London.

 

When she finally found the strength to actually rise up from her bed the air felt even colder like her bones were freezing, and damn, that stupid cut on her forearm was still hurting like hell, more than the day before.

 

Slowly her eyes focused on the chubby figure of Bebee, her ginger tabby cat, lovely purring at something by the edge of her bed. 

 

As her eyesight adjusted to the dim lighting of her bedroom, something came into focus.

 

An imposing black figure was standing in front of her. The figure was clearly male, broad, tall, completely covered in what looked like some kind of black paint and naked, very naked. Dark eyes were watching her, the white around the irises probably the only light in a sea of darkness, his features barely visible under the shadow of a long, ruffled raven mane.

 

Every last drop of blood in Rey’s veins turned into ice in an instant. Her hand searched for her phone on the nightstand, her eyes locked on the unmoving figure, but  _ shit, _ her phone was in the kitchen, still charging. 

 

She needed to get out of her bedroom, lock herself somewhere with Bebee, grab her phone and call the police.

 

“You better get out of here, now!” she warned him, her voice tense, she was clearly trying to be menacing “My neighbor is a police officer.”

 

The stranger remained still, appearing totally unimpressed by her threat. Ever so slowly, Rey started moving down the bed, her eyes on the door of the kitchen, her heart in her throat as she tried to keep her breath even, hugging her pillow in an instinctual need for a shield. 

 

The man followed her movements. Bebee, _that idiot,_ was still staring at the intruder with wide green eyes and purring.

 

As Rey cautiously walked toward the kitchen door, moving gingerly against the wall, his eyes remained on her but he barely moved, only tilting his head to follow her.

 

_ The plan is simple,  _ Rey reassured herself in her mind.  _ You throw the pillow at him to distract him, jump into the kitchen, lock the door behind you, call the police. Everything is going to be fine. _

 

She took a deep breath, gathering all her courage. With something between a growl and a shout the woman threw the pillow in his direction, aimed perfectly at his face.

 

Rey was about to run inside the kitchen without a second thought, but her eyes widened as soon as she noticed the fluffy white pillow passing through the black figure, landing somewhere behind him like he was made of air.

 

Her mind went blank for a couple of seconds, totally incapable of processing what she just saw.

 

Her legs felt like jelly, forcing her to lean on the wall behind her. Even if her first instinct was to scream, she was finding hard to breathe. Nothing came out of her mouth but a strangled moan.

 

The giant naked man covered in black paint didn’t lose his composure. He merely turned his head to Bebee, saying something in a language that definitely wasn’t English. But somehow Rey understood all the same.

 

The chubby red cat blinked, and then just commented with an unimpressed  _ meow _ .

 

“Who the hell are you, and why are you talking to my cat in…” Rey’s voice died in her throat.

 

Ancient Egyptian. The intangible naked guy was talking in Ancient Egyptian. To her cat.

 

The man turned his face to look at her, deep dark eyes watching her intently in slight confusion like he wasn’t understanding a word.

 

Of course.

 

Rey covered her face with both hands, taking a shaky breath. That was it. Professor Solo was right. Too much work had finally made her totally insane. A part of her wanted to fall on her knees and cry herself to sleep, the other wanted to laugh hysterically while bashing her head to the nearest wall.

 

She forced herself on her feet, pacing furiously to the other side of the room to retrieve the pillow she just threw. Rey nearly passed through him so she ignored the intruder, intentionally looking away, like he wasn’t even there because he wasn’t. He definitely wasn’t.

 

The man painted in black spoke again, and this time Rey noticed how deep and otherworldly his voice sounded, his accent thick and genuine as if that was his native tongue.

 

Of course, she has heard many linguists speaking Ancient Egyptian before. She had even tried a couple of times herself, but the pronunciation of a dead language had always been a tricky subject. She couldn’t remember a time in which it had felt so natural, so real. 

 

He said only one world. A world she recognized immediately.

 

_ Speak. _

 

“Oh, no,” the girl spat back in English, grabbing the pillow roughly from the floor. “I’m not talking to you. You’re not real.”

 

The expression shifted on the man’s face,  into a blend of both confused and irritated.

 

_ “You called me, priestess. What do you want?” _  He hissed, his voice rumbled furious in his chest, even if his stance remained calm.

 

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose in a loud, exasperated huff.  _ Seriously, brain? _

 

_ “I am no priestess, _ ” she enunciated stiffly, digging in her mind for the best pronunciation she could come up with, “ _ and you are not real, so leave me alone.” _ __  
  


“ _ I’m real. You called me _ ,” The man replied, and to be honest he didn’t seem particularly happy to talk to her himself, “ _ your speech is akin to that of a barbarian. Who are you? What do you want? _ ”

 

She was about to reply in the most vulgar way her Egyptian vocabulary could offer when her phone started ringing in the kitchen.

 

The man seemed startled, surprised by the sound but she ignored him, marching toward the ringing.

 

“Hey, Rose!” The woman replied a little too enthusiastically, biting her lower lip while a trembling hand tried to fix nervously her own hair.

 

“Rey, are you alright?” her colleague asked “You sound… nervous.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Rey’s lips clenched, barely holding back a curse as she looked back in the bedroom. The naked man painted in black was still there, looking at her. Great. A very good quality hallucination. After all, she had always been a bit of a perfectionist.

 

“Okay,” Rose murmured, not sounding convinced at all, “anyway, I know that this is your first morning off in two months but…we have the results of the CAT scan on Reymond, and I thought you would have killed me if I didn’t call you immediately. We also analyzed some biological samples. Can you talk?”

 

“Sure, go on,” Rey nodded abruptly. After all she wasn’t busy at the moment, there was just a huge intangible man speaking Ancient Egyptian looking at her through the bedroom door. Currently, he was tilting his head with a curious glare, probably trying to understand what the hell she was doing.

 

“First of all,” The anatomopathologist started at the other end of the call, “our friend is definitely male. And he’s Caucasian, probably lived around 200 B.C. He’s tall. Like incredibly tall for his time. Most likely around six foot two, maybe more, and Rey, this is so weird, he had hair, a lot of it, and facial hair too. Hair fashion was pretty strict in the Ptolemaic era, especially for nobles. He probably spent a lot of time without taking care of himself.”

 

In that precise moment, something sparked in Rey’s mind. No. No, no, nope. that was out of question, she wouldn’t have submitted to her own delirium trying to give it some sense. 

 

“Raymond still has all of his organs. There is no sign of fatal injuries so we’re cautious at the moment about the cause of death,” Rose continued. “But he was young, probably in his mid-twenties, and he was muscular. Old scars might tell us that he was a warrior, but the weirdest thing of all is that his entire body was covered in -”   
  
“Black paint.” Rey heard herself saying without controlling what came out of her mouth. She inhaled sharply, her eyes glued on the dark figure in the doorway.

 

“...how do you know?” her colleague asked from the phone in evident surprise.

 

Rey took her time to even her breath, her eyes closing, her trembling hand covering her mouth. After three long and deep intakes against her palm, she opened her eyes again.    
  
The immaterial man was still there, hands on his thick sides and dark eyes fixed on her. A lot of hair, tall, muscular, black paint. 

 

_ Hello, Raymond. Christ, I’m a mess. _

 

“I didn’t,” the woman pointed out, but her voice was shaking, “just a guess.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the amazing tm2taughtmefamlaw for the beta :) :) :)

“A ghost? Of my mummy?” Rey barely held herself from shouting, “A motherfucking ghost?” 

 

She still couldn’t believe what she was saying. The tall, dark figure of Raymond, or whatever his name was, was still looking at her from the doorway, dark eyes disturbingly fixed on her. 

 

“ _ I don’t understand that idiom. _ ” He pointed out, expressionless, tilting his head slightly.

 

She had reached an almost perfect fetal position against the wall of her kitchen, her legs curled against her chest and her restless hands tormenting her hair.

 

The dark figure must have been slightly irritated by her lack of consideration toward him, and now he was walking in her direction. His stature was imposing, to say the least, and definitely menacing from her point of view on the floor. And speaking of point of views...

 

Rey shifted uncomfortably, her throat getting dry. From that particular angle, she couldn’t exactly avoid the sight of how naked he was. _ Like, really, really naked. _

 

A part of her tried to see the whole situation, as ridiculous as it was, in the most scientific way possible. 

 

The big guy was surely just a manifestation of her subconscious. After all, how could it be anything different?  _ Seriously.  _ If he wasn’t covered in black paint from head to toe, the guy would have probably checked a lot of boxes in her personal list of what a man should look like to get her interest.   
  
Tall, dark long hair, beard but not too much of it, an unconventionally handsome mix of soft and sharp features, broad and muscular but with just a slight amount of delicious fat on his muscle to not make her feel inadequate considering her total lack of a work-out routine, and well… A piece of _ equipment  _ proportioned to the general massiveness of his figure.

 

To be completely honest, if she would have met the same guy, maybe at a coffee shop, wearing a flannel shirt while eagerly reading a copy of the Conversation of Socrates behind a pair of glasses, she would have probably started scrolling on Pinterest for wedding aesthetics immediately, and that was just  _ sad.  _

 

Him speaking Egyptian and sharing several characteristics with her mummy, to an incredibly accurate degree was just enough proof that her work was really stressing her too much. 

 

In other words, this was just a psychotic episode due to far too much work and a definitely-not-interesting-enough love life. _ Okay, no love life at all. _

 

_ “I hope you realize that ignoring me is not going to make me go away.”  _ The man spelled out slowly and bitterly, towering above her.

 

_ “You’re just a trick of my mind,”  _ she blurted out, more to herself than him. She barely realized she was actually talking in Egyptian this time. 

 

Even if her voice was nothing more than a whisper, he must have heard her, his discontented expression shifting into a snarl of pure rage. 

 

The lights in the room began to flicker and Rey found herself holding her breath, her eyes roving around, noticing the sudden tremble of some of her furniture. A couple of mugs on a near shelf fell to the ground in a loud crash that made her jolt.

 

All of a sudden, in the flickering light of the kitchen, an unnatural amount of what she could only define as darkness was gathering around Raymond, making the air thick and cold.

 

_ “I’ve already been cursed to an eternity of torment, priestess,”  _ he hissed between bared teeth. They almost looked like they were beaming against the blackness of his figure.  _ “I won’t allow you to make it even more miserable by toying with me.” _

 

A part of Rey just wanted to hide and cry, totally overwhelmed by the cold and the deep tone of his supernatural threat. Another part, more rational and definitely pissed as his mere presence took the lead, was pushing her to react.  
__  
__Seriously, brain? Do you want me to go all psychodrama with a hallucination I just literally made up? Fine.   
  
She stood up with an alarmingly fast movement, a finger pointed directly at him, her face contracted in rage—a rage that was surely directed toward herself, she knew that, but a rage nevertheless.

 

_ “Listen to me closely. You are not here. You are just a part of my mind trying to tell me that I need to indulge in sex to get some release or something. Well, guess what? I have no time for this, so do me a favor and get lost!” _

 

The fact that he was towering over her even when she was standing up was a little intimidating, but, after all, he was just a hallucination, right? And she refused to be intimidated by her own brain. 

 

The man covered in black paint seemed a little disoriented by her statement, but, as soon as she finished speaking, something that sounded like probably the creepiest, most bitter laugh Rey had ever heard erupted from his mouth, his striking white teeth showing.

 

“ _ Oh, you really are arrogant _ !” he mocked her.  _ “Are you the great Ptah, priestess? I’m sorry to disappoint you, but only he can create with the mere power of his mind! You are not that powerful, and, considering your hubris, I can’t help but wonder why the gods granted you the power to call me to your service in the first place! _ ”  

 

Rey found herself pinching the ridge of her nose in a frustrated huff, because  _ of course _ her hallucination would have been a historically and religiously accurate representation of how a man from ancient Egypt would have perceived a situation like this.  _ Stupid nerd brain.  _

 

She was about to speak again when he continued, mocking her even more if it was possible.

 

_ “And do you seriously need to call for a tormented spirit to satisfy your urges?” _

 

_ “What?” _ The woman spat, wide-eyed. At this point, she could only take it personally.  _ “I never said that!” _

 

_ “You just did! Gods, you are ridiculous! You’re clearly pretty enough to have all the lovers you want and yet you prefer to summon one from the underworld? Let me guess, no one is worthy of the precious gift between your thighs?” _

 

_ Woah. Where the hell did that come from? Gosh _ , the whole psychodrama thing was going far more deep than Rey expected. To react rationally was becoming harder and harder.

 

_ “First of all you don’t know a single thing about me!”  _ she almost shouted, feeling like an idiot for accusing what was de facto a part of her brain of not knowing her enough. It was ridiculously unsettling how deep this damn hallucination could cut., “ _ And second of all, again, I didn’t call for you,  _ Raymond, _ so do me a favor and leave me alone!” _

 

“ _ What the hell does  _ Raymond  _ mean?”  _ he hissed.

 

“ _ It’s just a name _ ,” the woman shrugged. 

 

_ “Well, it’s not my name, so don’t use it to call me.” _

 

_ “Whatever,”  _ she just huffed in frustration, rolling her eyes.

 

_ “No. Names are important.” _ The intangible man almost growled,  _ “Names are the essence of every existing thing and I won’t allow you to deny my right to exist further, you selfish, blasphemous wench!” _

 

_ Wench? Seriously?  _ This was literally more than enough.

 

_ “You know what, imaginary guy? Eat me! This conversation is over.”  _ She was about to march out of the kitchen when something she could only describe as an invisible force stopped her steps violently, forcing her to turn around. 

 

“What the..” she squealed in total panic as the dark figure of Raymond tried to resist the same force, his feet sliding in her direction despite his attempt to remain still.

 

_ “This is seriously your first order?” _ he growled between gritted teeth, as they remained stuck in front of each other, only inches apart.  _ “Really?” _

 

_ “What are you even talking about?!”  _ Rey replied in a frustrated hiss.

 

_ “Are you serious? You literally just ordered me to pleasure you with my mouth, you little repressed minx!” _

 

Rey’s mouth went totally slack, an undignified grunt of shame escaping her throat.

 

_ “No, I didn’t! It was just a phrase, a damn figure of speech! A way to say… Fuck, why am I even explaining this to you?!”  _ she shrieked. Whatever force was working on them was now making her sleeping pants feel loose on her hips.  _ “Whatever this is, make it stop, now!” _

 

_ “That is not how it works,” _ was his nervous response as he landed on one knee in front of her, looking like he was putting all of his strength into remaining on his feet. “ _ You made an oath in front of the gods by offering your blood, and now I’m bound by the gods to do anything you say. Even if you are an idiot who asks for ridiculous stuff.” _ __  
  
_ “Hey! I didn’t ask for this!” _ She clarified in a hysterical laugh, totally incapable of reaching a decent level of sanity at this point.  __ “And besides that you’re immaterial.You can’t even touch me. This doesn’t make any-”  the woman literally gulped when she felt a distinctly cold touch landing on her thigh. As she lowered her gaze she noticed Raymond’s hand on the fabric of her pants.

 

“Crap.”

 

His wide black eyes were stuck on his large hand touching her at the moment, as if the mere notion of being allowed to touch something was totally new to him.

 

_ “Well, apparently I can if you order me to.” _

 

Rey really wanted to cover her face in shame but she couldn’t, her arms and legs still locked by the invisible force.

 

_ “What do we do?” _ She found herself muttering  _ “What do we do?” _

 

_ “There’s not much choice, don’t you think?”  _ he pointed out with evident sarcasm, his features contracted in the effort to hold back while the force was unceremoniously pushing his face against her crotch.  _ “And besides, you’re the one that thinks that I live in your mind, so this is basically masturbation for you.” _

 

Rey inhaled sharply, her eyes widening at the sudden realization. What the hallucination said was indeed true after all. All of a sudden the panic and the will to resist something that was undoubtedly coming from herself, something that was indeed a complicated representation of her need, felt incredibly stupid. 

 

She swallowed thickly, not extremely comfortable just yet, but, well, at least she was a little more conscious of what was happening now. 

 

Her body was asking for release, and her brain had just acted accordingly, offering a not particularly sane but yet totally understandable solution. And, considering the totally psychotic nonsense of the last hour or so, the thing sounded almost coherent at that point. 

 

She took a deep, consoling breath, allowing her eyes to close for just a second. After all, was it so wrong to let her brain take the lead? After all, the psychodrama thing had been her idea. This was just another way to push it further.

 

_ “Fine,” _ she muttered, weirdly comfortable enough to speak with unprecedented calmness. Why was she still speaking in Egyptian though?  _ “You’re right, that’s just me.” _

 

What sounded distinctively like an annoyed and at the same time resigned huff rumbled in Reymond’s chest, somewhere between her thighs. 

 

_ “See?” _ he spoke firmly, looking around in a probable attempt to communicate with the force that was holding them still.  _ “We’re going to do this, there’s no further need-” _ __  
  
His words were interrupted by a sudden sensation of relief they both felt instantly as whatever was keeping them in place loosed its hold. 

 

Rey mentally forced herself to not combust, or have a stroke, or forget how to breathe. After all, as unorthodox as it might look, this was only a very articulate form of mental gymnastics _.  _

 

_ This was just masturbation, this was just... _

 

A really awkward and really not rational enough part of her wanted to ask Raymond if he was okay with this, as if he really was there as if he was not a manifestation of her own imagination. 

 

She forced herself not to give in to the need to humanize him too much.  _ Things were insane enough as they were _ , the woman reprimanded herself as she leaned on the nearest wall, shutting her eyes in the ultimate effort to detach herself from the situation.

 

Rey barely registered the fact that her hands were taking care of her sweatpants right now, the fabric falling smoothly to her ankles.

 

Her eyes were still closed when she heard him. 

 

Her hallucination must have pushed himself forward, getting closer, because she could feel something that resembled very much a cold breath brushing her partially exposed navel. 

 

Stone-cold fingers landed on her thighs, touching almost gingerly the freckled skin there. 

 

If she would have actually been with someone else, and not with a trick of her own imagination, Rey may have thought that those cautious, cold fingers were almost scared to touch her, like it was some kind of dangerous experiment for him.

 

When the freezing touch got slightly bolder, stealing an unrequested shiver from her skin, she could hear that agonizingly deep, imaginary voice speak again.

 

_ “You’re… warm,” _ he muttered, a quite bizarre astonishment in his voice has his huge, cold hand moved upward to the waistband of her panties.  _ “and soft,” _

 

Slightly sharp nails brushed her hip bones, stealing a sudden gasp from her mouth. Keeping her eyes closed was getting harder and harder.

 

It was’s nearly impossible to do so when she finally felt something soft and freezing landing on the side of her thigh. Was that a cheek?

 

When she finally gathered the courage to lift her eyelids, all she could see were the pale lines of her thighs disappearing into the black hold of Raymond’s arms, his imposing, kneeling figure flushed against her legs. 

 

Even if her psychosis probably built him to look attractive but still scary, unsettling, there was something almost pure, heartbreaking in the way his cheek remained glued to her thigh, his dark fingers slightly shaking against her hip.

 

His eyes seemed lost somewhere in front of him, and something in his expression told her that, if he would have been real, he would have looked like he was in shock or something.

 

_ “Warmth,”  _ he murmured again in a low, overwhelmed hiss. Any trace of his cold, irritated attitude disappearing from his face, replaced by something barely understandable. Surprise? Maybe. Shock, more likely. His long fingers splayed helplessly against the smooth flesh of her hip, finally, in a firm hold that felt disturbingly real. It was like looking at a starved man, like a man that has given up on even the mere idea of seeing or tasting food ever again being presented with a whole banquet all of a sudden, without a hint of warning or preparation. 

 

_ “It’s been so long,”  _ he barely blurred out, the pressure of his hand on her skin becoming demanding, locking her in place as Raymond’s nose ended up nuzzling her hip. 

 

For one looking so reluctant only a few moments prior, Rey couldn’t help but notice the sudden needy shift in his attitude as those black-painted fingers urgently dragged down her underwear. 

 

A sound that almost resembled a feral growl emerged from down in his throat, and in a second his nose had found his place pressing against her mound, her legs still closed as the sudden intrusion gave her a shiver.

 

_ “I can smell you,” _ Raymond’s voice sounded incredibly surreal against her skin, and she found herself actually surprised by the fact that when his tongue finally outstretched a little to give her a cautious, experimental lap. It felt exactly how it was supposed to, even if he was just supposed to be a hallucination. Damn. She hadn’t even realized how wet she was at that point.

 

That single, tiny lap must have ignited something in both of them. Rey’s breath was far shakier than she had expected, while the black-painted man,  _ well... _

 

The woman didn’t even know how it was possible, but in a second her feet were actually off the ground, her legs thrown over the man’s shoulders without particular care, as she could distinctly feel cold lips and tongue ravaging her with an eagerness she wasn’t ready for, those huge black-painted hands holding her against the wall and slowly accompanying her to the floor.

 

It was far more intense than expected. After all, it was just masturbation, right? And yet she had never managed to feel it like this before. 

 

It was like feeling split open, and exposed while being swallowed whole by a painting, raging black wave of pleasure. 

 

She barely held back a succession of undignified whimpers as the ministration got even more intense, tongue, lips and even teeth making a mess of her wet, pulsing womanhood.

 

_ “I can taste you,” _ he growled against her flesh, his huge hands on her buttcheeks, pushing her further to him, every sentence interrupted by loud sucks against her clit or savage laps against her folds, _ “May the gods be thanked, I can taste you.” _

 

His ministration, despite being intense and definitely effective, weren’t exactly methodical, being more like a savage feast of someone who almost forgot how to eat while clearly being extremely eager to remember.

 

His overall lack of rhythm wasn’t exactly an issue, but Rey was slowly growing to the point in which she needed a more systematic stimulation. Her hips started bucking helplessly against his face, her butt cheeks still cradled in his huge hands. He seemed to enjoy the interaction, rewarding her with a soft and weirdly careful bite on her clit as he hummed low in his chest.

 

The bite stole a strangled, undignified squeal from her lips and, before she could think, Rey’s hands were in his hair, cradling his head. That was the weirdest sensation of all. Even if his wild black mane looked unkempt and moist it was smooth as silk and dry as the desert under her touch. 

 

Being touched must have been some kind of big deal to him, because it managed to distract him, even for just a second, from the almost sacred dedication of his mouth on her, making him almost purr against her fingers.

 

In what looked like frantic reverence, his head turned enough that his mouth was now on the palm of her hand, leaving a bunch of open-mouthed, grateful kisses there before going back to her womanhood, restoring his sloppy, eager devotion there.

 

Rey at this point was a moaning, sweaty mess, any kind of composure gone for good, her back arched against the wall and her hips moving almost frantically against his mouth.

 

“Fingers,” she found herself muttering under her breath in an undignified, needy plea. The man painted in black gave her a curious, perplexed look, his mouth still on her, but nothing changed in his ministration. _ Oh, right. _

 

Why must her hallucination have been so complicated? 

 

She fought with her own foggy brain to try and remember what the word would have sounded like in Egyptian.

 

_ “Fingers,”  _ she repeated in a moan, in the right language this time. 

 

He hummed in approval against her flesh and in a second those giant, cold fingers were breaching her wet, warm entrance, intruding smoothly inside her and pounding harshly where she needed them the most.

 

In mere seconds the woman was almost screaming under his combined actions, her body burning in relentless pleasure, her peak closer than ever.

 

When she finally unraveled under his mouth, her climax was announced by a hysteric succession of wild squeals that ended in a deep breathy moan that lasted far longer than Rey wished to admit, her lean body arching desperately against him.

 

Her mind went blank, her eyes closed as she came down, only barely bothered by the fact that the man had kept his mouth on her, nibbling softly at her over-sensitive flesh in her afterglow, like he was actually reluctant to break the contact.

 

When he finally stopped, moments later, her breath was still uneven when she finally opened her eyes, sure that her hallucination would have been gone at that point.    
  
To her surprise, the imaginary man was looking at her with warm, slightly confused dark eyes, his head nested against her hip, using her upper thigh as a pillow.

 

_ “God, I wish you were real,”  _ she heard herself say in Egyptian, still breathless.

 

Raymond’s brow furrowed, and for a moment he looked almost hurt.

 

_ “But I am,” _ he only murmured.

 

***   
  
Rey took the day off, leaving Han both slightly disappointed and almost thrilled by her sudden instinct of self- preservation. After all, he had been the one to recommend a few days of rest after the accident in Egypt.

 

Nevertheless, he reminded her that, despite her need to rest, the dinner at his house tonight to celebrate their finding with quite a few members of the Archeology Department was utterly mandatory.

 

After all, he needed her help to rub their success in Hux’s face.

 

Brendol Hux was the head of the Roman Archeology department and long-time nemesis of Han, who had cordially hated him since college days. Rey was in no position to refuse.

 

She spent the rest of the day basically ignoring the tall, dark figure of the man looming over her, definitely pleased with herself for her sudden rational detachment from her own hallucination.

 

Raymond remained silent and distant but always at the corner of her vision, something that resembled almost hurt in his scowled expression.

 

A few silent hours later, Rey started preparing herself for the dinner at Han’s. She was applying the slightest amount of make-up when she found herself looking at the black-painted man through the mirror.

 

_ “I’m about to go out,” _ she proclaimed to her own surprise, _ “alone.” _ __  
  
__ “I need to come with you, it’s really not my choice,” he replied bitterly.

 

She found herself rolling her eyes.

 

_ “Raymond, could you please stop-” _ __  
  
_ “That is not my name!”  _ he shouted angrily, loud enough to wake up Bebee, napping on the near couch. __ “My parents named me Ahkylousebek in front of the gods, and you will not take this away from me.”

 

Her brow furrowed at his determination, but after a second the woman just shrugged.

 

_ “As you wish, Ahklousebek.” _

 

_ “You said it wrong.” _

 

_ “Ahkylousbek.” _

 

_ “Wrong.” _

 

_ “Akyilosubek.” _

 

_ “No.” _

 

Rey took a deep, calming breath, narrowing her eyes on him.

 

_ “Ahkylousebek.” _

 

_ “It’s actually correct now,” _ the black-painted man conceded,  _ “but your pronunciation is atrocious anyway. Just call me Kylo.” _

 

The woman clenched her jaw, clearly annoyed.

 

_ “Very well, Kylo. As you wish.” _

**Author's Note:**

> And now: NOTES, A LOT OF THEM.
> 
> So, why the Force is a cat?  
> Is common knowledge that cat had a really important role in the belief system in ancient Egypt, but not just that. The Cat Goddess Bastet was also the goddess of truth, healing, and love (especially sensual love) and her essence were split in two: Bastet, the merciful, gentle, playful cat goddess and Sekhmet, the lioness goddess, matron of punishment, war, and disease. The two faces were made to balance each other, and since balance is also a Reylo theme I wanted to put them in there.
> 
> The Egyptian afterlife and why the conditions of the burial chamber surprise Rey so much: Egypt had a really complex belief system about the afterlife. To keep it simple, it was basically a travel to face the gods' judgment. During their journey, the departed would have needed food and his possessions to be comfortable, this is why it was so weird to Rey to find the room empty. It's like a statement to the dead, one more way to keep him there. 
> 
> The name of the departed being canceled was quite a big deal in ancient Egypt. It was usually reserved for traitors or political enemies, and it had multiple reasons. Egyptian God Ptah's job was basically giving names to object and creatures, and by giving them their name he gave them their essence, their breath of life. Something nameless was just something that didn't exist. 
> 
> The curse on the sarcophagus refers to "The mother's womb", which is a reference to reincarnation. Egyptian started incorporating that belief in their own religion during the Ptolemaic Era, after the contacts of the Ptolemaic dynasty with cults from central Asia. (To know more about this look up to Alexander the Great and his conquest of Egypt.)
> 
> Do curses really existed in ancient Egypt. Hellyeah. The did. Magic was a quite common thing, and it was used for the most various reason. Though I took some liberties with the form of the curse. Egyptian spells had very specific rules and might end up being very long, and you're not here for a History Channell Documentary ;) 
> 
> Why does Kylo call Rey a priestess? Well, it was pretty common for priests to have spells commissioned back then. Especially if the ritual implied the involvement of a damned spirit (usually evoked by the priests to do things on their behalf) it was considered too dangerous for common folk to try that kind of practice on their own.


End file.
